touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Suwako Moriya
frame|right Introduction The other goddess of the Moriya Shrine and a far-off ancestor of Sanae, Suwako is a Mountain Goddess with an affinity for frogs and the power to create earth in many forms. The most screwed up character you will ever meet. Somehow, being able to spit water, conjure darkness and interact with snakes comes along with the 'mountain goddess' package. She's also tied in with Hisoutensoku's main story, which probably explains what she has to do with that giant catfish, but this particular author can't read Japanese and is, therefore, clueless. Unique Features Here's a brief list of what's insane with Suwako: *Crouching actually conjures up a small lily pad that raises Suwako slightly into the air. *Pressing up (7, 8, or 9) on the lily will automatically initiate highjump frames, so she doesn't have to use the usual 27/28/29 movements other characters might. *Pressing D2 in the air will automatically have Suwako fall straight down, submerge herself underground and then graze forward as if you were doing a normal d6. Consumes 1 spirit orb. *If you're not a lily, you can highjump like the other characters without waiting for one to pop up by holding 2. *Standing idle as Suwako is actually just her crouching there ready to frog hop, so she's got an even smaller hitbox... *Regular movement consists of slow hops like a frog. Like Remilia she can initiate moves at the apex of her 'jump'. *Grazing movement on the ground puts Suwako underground, her location revealed only by her hat. This consumes no spirit. It cannot be chained and is vulnerable when you emerge from the ground. *Flight consists of Suwako waving her arms like a maniac. She has minimal control while flying, you can't change her angle. *Some of her skill cards seem to have different functions depending on if she's grounded or in the air. *There is a brief delay in fully entering her crouching stance. If you're trying to 2A, if you press 2 and then immediately start mashing A, you'll just cancel the crouch and use the rest of her A attacks. *Actually, upon further research, Suwako does have somewhat manageable flight. Each 'flap' (holding A) takes away 1/4 of a spirit orb. Holding flight will gradually raise her altitude. *You can cancel her flight and resume it in any direction as many times as you can afford with spirit. That's right, she has infinite flight. She is restricted to two airdashes (44 or 66) or three in tempest like other characters. *Once flight is initiated in the air, Suwako cannot recover any spirit until she lands again. So when you start flying, what you see is what you get. *Her ground tech/roll works much like Yukari's (except underground and not extra-dimensional) and gives no visible sign of which direction Suwako will pop back up in. Normal Moves 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. Can hit up to 7 times, see details: :5AA: Two quick upward jabs. Has three possible chains from either of the jabs- dial A and the following. ::6A: Makes a tree pop out of the ground, launches both Suwako and enemy into the air. ::2A: Suwako summons up her lilypad, damages the opponent and leaves Suwako in her crouch/lily pad stance. :5AAA: Suwako jumps forward and spazzes around midair with her legs, hitting up to 4 times. :5AAAA: Suwako finishes her mid-air spazzing and lunges forward to finish her combo. She'll submerge herself underground after this, but you can't move her. This part is punishable on block. f.5A: Suwako waves her arms upwards and makes a large slab of rock come out of the ground to hit the enemy. 6A: Suwako jumps up and a tree pops out of the ground. Yes, that's right, a tree. Both Suwako and the tree can hit you, but not at the same time. Suwako ends up in the air with this move. 2A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes a gigantic hand come out of the ground in front of her. Big hitbox. Without lily pad, just summons a very fast slab of rock that juts upwards for a brief moment, identical to f.5A. 3A: From her lily pad, Suwako makes...a forest come out of the ground. Amusingly combos into itself twice. Hits both in front and behind her for a nice hitbox. If used without being on the lily, you get a regular 6A. j.A: Suwako spazzes around with her legs for multiple hits. She hovers in the air while this move is occuring. j.6A: Suwako swings a hoop around her for a total of 5 hits. Fifth hit will launch them away. Small point-blank whiff range. j.2A: Suwako surrounds herself in bubbles, vanishes, and suddenly reappears underground. She then emerges in a lunge towards the enemy. Can chain into alt 623B/C (hoop twirl). j.8A: Suwako thrusts her hands into the air and...summons a tree. The tree is summoned on the ground (I should certainly hope so) roughly two character lengths from wherever your position on the ground would be. Works from any height. 66A: Suwako pops up from the ground and does the spazzing motion with her legs for around 4 hits. 66B: Suwako pops up from the ground, thrusting her fist upwards as seen in her 6B. She ends up in the air as a result of this and can combo into aerial 236B/C. 66C: Suwako pops up from the ground and sprays water in front of her. 10 hits, 40% limit. BULLETS Note: All of Suwako's B water bullets have slight homing properties, but the farther they travel the wider their swaying arc becomes. 5B: She spits out four little water orbs, 5% limit each. 6B: Her hoop. She generally aims for the enemy's head, but depending on your range the trajectory of this can make it awkward to aim. Has two charge levels. First causes it to bounce once, second causes it to bounce twice before vanishing. 2B: From her lily, she spits out five little water orbs. j.B: Spits four little water orbs, same as 5B. j.2B: Hurls a hoop at a downwards angle. Same properties as normal. j.6B: Hurls a hoop forwards towards the enemy, same property as the other hoops. 5C: She claps her hand, causing a tremor to ripple through the ground. Travels fast. When it reaches the opponent it emerges as the giant hand seen in her 2A. If you HJC or similarly stop the move, the tremor will stop and no hand will ever emerge. 6C: Suwako leaps forward, hurling her arms upwards. A gigantic slab of rock detaches itself from the ground, hurling diagonally up into the air. Great anti air. 2C: From her lily, Suwako holds out her arms, conjuring a bunch of rocks swirling around her. Letting go of C launches the rocks. Holding it causes more rocks to appear, meaning more rocks to hit the enemy for more damage. j.C Same as her 2C, only in the air. j.6C: Suwako flails around briefly before shooting a massive jet of water out towards the enemy. Has IMMENSE recoil, sending Suwako nearly to the opposite side of the screen. 10 hits, 40% limit. j.2C: Suwako falls quickly to the ground, ending up underground, instantly followed by six giant droplets of water emerging from the ground in all directions. These droplets are extremely dense. You can cancel this into 214B/C geyser a moment after going underground. Will combo for around 1,300 damage if 2C droplets had hit. Otherwise, use the geyser to make an ordinarily unsafe move safe. Special Moves NOTE: Abbreviations will be used here because of Suwako's odd fighting style. A means 'aerial', G means 'ground', U means 'underground'. This signifies where the skill can be used. Default 236B/C (Earth Dive): A/U. Card can be activated (without the actual skill) from lily position. She dives forwards into the ground, causing a tremor where she goes under. C move goes farther. Can be used underground to cause her to briefly emerge while diving forwards, before submerging again with another tremor. This skill can be chained, but the timing is awkward. Alt 236B/C (Green Bubbles): A/U, can be launched from lily. She conjures eight green bubbles around her (like her C bullets, but not chargeable) and launches them towards the enemy. 6 hits, 30% limit. 1,800 damage at level one alone. Underground version causes you to pop up out of the ground prior to firing. Alt 236B/C (Suwako On A Stone Froggy): U. Skillcard can be activated from lily position, with skill from underground. Suwako suddenly emerges, clinging to a massive rock. 3 hits, 30% limit. Does not seem to graze. The frog vanishes if you're hit and it can be grazed through safely. Default 214B/C (Geyser): A/U. Card can be activated from lily. Suwako pauses in midair, clasps her hands together and causes a geyser of water to shoot vertically from her feet straight into the ground. 5 hits, 25% limit in B version, 8 hit, 40% limit in C. Preserves but slows momentum. If underground, she bursts out at a 180 degree angle and rides a geyser into the air. At the peak of this geyser you're free to fly straight off. This can be used following j.2C, j.2D to make the moves safe and easily get yourself airborne again. Alt 214B/C (Hat's Off!/Froggies): G. Suwako takes off her hat (EEK), and a small teal frog pops out. C version causes the frog to start off farther away from Suwako. It slowly hops towards the enemy. Contact results in the frog exploding into a giant water geyser. Alt 214B/C (Rain): G, lily launch. Suwako strikes a pose and causes a bunch of giant droplets to fountain out around her. C version creates more droplets. While the skill can be used on a lily, the skillcard doesn't do anything. Default 623B/C (Dark Cage): G, can be launched on lily. Suwako clasps her hands together and is surrounded briefly by a small cage of strange dark energy. 4 hits, 40% limit. No noticeable B/C difference. Alt 623B/C (Hoop Twirl): A/G, can launch from a lily. Card can be used in air or on lily. Suwako takes out a hoop and twirls it over her head. 8 hits, 16% limit. Ground version launches Suwako up and forwards. Using this in the air will stall vertical momentum but preserve it horizontally, allowing for nice movement. Alt 623B/C (Lasers!): A, card can be launched from lily. Suwako spreads out her arms and legs and shoots a laser from each. While these are harmless, when they reach the edge of a screen they turn into a differently laser that changes course, directly for the enemy. 4 hits, 10% limit. Default 22B/C (Dark Cloud): G, can be launched from lily. She grins evilly and releases a dark cloud from her hand that floats forward. 4 hits, 40% limit. Can be charged for 8 hit/80% limit. Cloud dissipates after a certain time, and only one can be on the field at once. Subsequent recasts will make the previous disappear. Upon hitting the enemy, they're briefly surrounded by either a red, blue, or green aura. The aura vanishes if Suwako takes damage. :Red: Increases damage from melee. :Blue: ??? :Green: ??? Alt 22B/C (Dark Ground Mist): G, causes a circle of dark mist to swirl about on the ground for around ten seconds. Contact causes the enemy to be surrounded in one of the mentioned auras so long as they stand within it. Alt 22B/C (Snake!): Card can only be used from lily. Causes 3 orbs of red light to spring up and circle around the enemy's sprite. When struck by any damage, they're bathed in an orange aura that saps away their health much like Yuyuko's spell card from SWR. This degeneration lasts until they either recover from the hitstun or get up from the ground. Note: Card is likely bugged. If knocked down while the orbs are around the target, damaging them will not cause the degeneration. However, if they attack you, they get the orange aura effect but nothing else occurs. If you're knocked down a second time, the orange aura vanishes entirely but the orbs remain. This effect resets entirely upon activating another "Snake!" skillcard. (IE, your hits will degen, then if you get knocked down, their attacks get the effect..etc etc) However Spellcards Spout: 2 cards. Air only, works much like her aerial 6C but in super form. Hoops: 2 cards. G/A. If used on the ground, Suwako throws them upwards. If in the air, she floats upwards briefly before throwing them down at the opponent. Weak super since they bounce about randomly and vanish quickly. Droplets: 3 cards. A/Lily launch. Much like her rain skillcard but in super form. Purple Cage: 3 cards. Ground only, works like her default 623 but in super form. Massive hitbox. Hands/Clap: 3 cards. U/G, Suwako holds her hands out as gigantic stone hands rumble out from the earth, palms facing inwards. They then smash together in the center of the screen. If your enemy stands where the palm emerges from the earth, she'll take some additional damage even as the palm forces her into the other one. 2 hits, 2100 damage, 100% limit. Can be interrupted. You're invincible if you use it underground, and you can sometimes bait using j.2C to encourage your opponent to try and punish you and follow up with this card to punish. Lasers!: 4 cards. Air only. Much like her skill card, except a fan of lasers is fired from each limb. They don't need to bounce off the wall to hit. Covers a big area around her limbs but is vulnerable on her sides. Preserves momentum on activation. Can be comboed from 6A in the corner for roughly 2.4k damage. Red Clones: 4 cards. A/Lily launch. Suwako immediately creates two red clones of herself that fly out to her left and right, pause, and repeat her casting animation. However, at the end of this animation, they're surrounded by a field of red sparks (similar to Iku's super). Once done with this, they lunge to wherever the enemy may have moved and repeat the motion. They chain into each other several times for around 16 hits and 3,700 damage. Suwako cannot move while this card is in progress. Flash Flood: 4 cards. U/Lily launch. Suwako hops up onto her lily (if underground), then clasps her hands before her. A surge of water comes from behind her, flooding along the bottom of the screen. The initial wave is higher than the ones that follow it. 15 hits, ~4,000 damage total. Continues even if Suwako is somehow struck. ZZZZZZ: 4 cards. Underground only. Suwako freezes underground and falls asleep, with Z's flying out of her hat. Seriously. Restores about 20% of her health. Totally invincible while underground but vulnerable while she pops up. If you're having trouble activating this, it can be easily chained from j.2C. FISH!: 4 cards. Ground only. Suwako bows forward, and a massive serpent fish thing surges up from the ground in front of Suwako at insanely fast speeds. 29 hits, 4,100 damage. Has a massive hitbox that remains for around seven seconds if it whiffs. Drains massive spirit on block. Grazable. Snakes: 5 cards. Ground only. Suwako pauses and then bows down on the ground, causing a wave of darkness to expand from her. If an enemy comes in contact with the wave (not the fog), they freeze as the screen turns to black and two white, phantom snakes with red eyes emerge from the ground to stare at the victim. The entire screen then fades to black as the snakes savage the enemy for 31 hits and around 5,000 damage with guaranteed limit. Unfortunately, she's stuck there until she either gets hit or the wave actually damages the opponent, making this card only slightly useful. Combos Midscreen '5AA 6A j.6B j.6C ~2200 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: j.6C usually only works near corner. Limits if everything hits. ''Corner '5AA 2A 5B 623B/C ~2600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Up to 4 hits possible with B, try and get them all out. The hitstun from 5A jabs and 2A lily are very brief, so be quick. B will not combo from lily 2A anywhere but in the corner. '''6A j.6B j.6C ~1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: How awesome. '''j.5A j.6A j.6B alt 623 (Hoop Twirl) ~2000 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Requires them to be slightly above you. '''66B 6A j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Brave and strong. '''j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6A (all 5 hits) j.6B ~1800 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Use in the corner. Be careful of a small point-blank whiff range in j.6A. Limits. '''214B 214C ~1600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes:Use 214B while underground. Getting used to the appropriate timing for 214C can be difficult. Cannot work from 214C start since enemy can airtech. ''Spell Card '''f.5A Giant Freakish Ground Fish/Snake Spellcard ~3600 damage Spirit Orb Usage: 0 Notes: Corner. May not work on some of the heavier characters. This also works when you do 2A before your lily pops up.